PAW Patrol: Pup Camp!
by Zookers
Summary: The pups and Ryder open up a camp for new pups! They get to meet different pups with a lot of different talents, but what will happen when the new pups meet the Paw Patrol? How will they get along and how will they work together to save the day and protect Adventure Bay!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my Paw Patrol: Camp for Pups! This story will feature the original cast of the paw patrol and introduce new pups as we go! This story will also include more mature Paw Patrol characters. This is my first attempt at a Paw Patrol story so please let me know how it goes. Also, please submit your own pups and suggestions in the replies. I will look at them and possibly take a few ideas from the replies.

I don't own Paw Patrol.

Finally, after months of preparation, the Ryder is going to reveal his biggest surprise to the pups. He had saved a lot of money for this project and had made some of the pups double up on positions. He stared out towards Jake's Mountain. "Somewhere over there lives the dream of my parents." Ryder pulled out his PupPad and called the Paw Patrol.

"Hey, Marshall, go long!" cried chase as he launched a tennis ball from his net cannon. They were playing catch at the park while the others were playing tag.

"I got it, I got!" yelled Marshall as he ran toward the lookout.

Just then Marshall's PupTag beeped, "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!", called Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" called the pups as they started heading to the Lookout. Marshall jumped and caught the ball landing on larger bouncy ball. The ball, and Marshall, started tumbling toward the Lookout!

As Marshall continued toward the lookout, the rest of the pups entered the elevator. First Chase, then Zuma, Skye, Rubble, and Rocky. "Where's Marshall?" Rocky asked as he entered the elevator. Just then, Marshall came in with, well actually on, a large ball. "Why did I have to ask!?" Rocky yelled as he braced for impact.

"Look out!" Marshall cried as he crashed onto the elevator. The ball rolled out leaving the pups in a big, groaning pile. "Sorry pups. I guess it's not time to be on a roll yet." Marshall said making him and the other pups laugh. The elevator rose and the pups got off of one another, but instead of stopping it went straight to the top of the Lookout.

The pups slowly walked out of the elevator towards Ryder. "Umm Ryder, sir, we didn't get our gear from the locker rooms."

"Yeah, Ryder how are suppose to save the day if we can't get our PupBags?" Asked Skye. "I can't use my wings without my bag."

Ryder had his back to the pups and was staring out the window toward Jake's Mountain. He turned around and the pups could see that he had been crying." "You won't need your bags today pups. There is no emergency today. I called you up here to talk to you."

"Are you okay Wyder?" Asked Zuma taking a step forward. The other pups followed him and soon they were all standing around Ryder.

"It's okay pups. I'm just happy." He said as he kneeled down. "Did I ever tell you why the Paw Patrol was started?"

"We were brought together to protect Adventure Bay!" Rocky said.

"Right. The Paw Patrol was created to give orphaned pups a home and provide the community with a rescue service. You six were the first pups to join the Paw Patrol" Ryder said as he stood back up and walked to the elevator. "I want you to follow me. There's something I want to show you."

Ryder lead the Paw Patrol up to Jake's Cabin. "The Paw Patrol then gained a seventh member." Ryder explained. "When Everest joined the Paw Patrol it tested your ability to adapt to having a new partner. Everest!"

Everest ran out of the Cabin toward Ryder. "Everest!" called the pups.

"Hey pups, Ryder what took you so long?" asked Everest.

"I was talking to them about the creation of the Paw Patrol. Is Jake here?"

"No, he went to the camp a few minutes ago"

"Camp?" Chase said.

"The Paw Patrol has just expanded!" Ryder said ignoring Chase. "Come on! I'll show you!"

Everest joined the rest of the confused pups as they made their way towards the ledge on the other side of the mountain.

As they peered of the other side oohs and aahs came from the crowd of pups. There was a replica of the Lookout, but surrounding it were a group of buildings and a large open field. There was also a large obstacle course and a picnic table.

"Wyder, what is all of this?" Zuma asked with his jaw dropped.

"This will be the training area for new pups! We will come over here when we don't have a mission and help keep these new pups in shape. They will then join our team and help us protect adventure bay!"

"We get to meet new pups?!" Skye asked excitedly. "When do they get here?"

"They've been here for a couple of weeks! Jake has been taking care of them. Everest wasn't allowed to meet them yet as it would be unfair to the rest of you."

"Yeah, this will be my first time meeting them as well. Come on! What are you waiting for?!" Everest said running down the mountain. The pups howled as they raced down the mountain with Ryder close behind.

"Whoa!" Marshall said as he tripped running down the mountain. As he tumbled snow got stuck around him and he turned into a giant snowball! He passed the other pups on the way down the mountain and didn't stop until he reached the edge of the camp.

"Shhhh be quiet." Ryder said to the pups. "They're still asleep in their tents. Head towards the CampOut!" The pups and Ryder headed into the elevator and went to the top floor. It was an exact copy of the Lookout except there were different tags on the screen. Jake was sitting on a bean bag in the corner and was playing on the CampPad. He was wearing a suit similar to Ryders except it was thicker.

"Hey, Ryder dude! Guess who just crushed your SpacePups Record?" He said as he walked over to the group. "So are you pups ready to meet the others? They've been excited to meet you since they got here."

"Sure Jake. Call the Camp Patrol!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support on the first chapter! I do read the replies and will take all characters into consideration. However, even if I LOVE your character, you will have to wait for the next time when I add a group of pups (more than likely). This chapter will switch views between a few of my OC's as well as the view of the PAW Patrol Please give me your opinions on them and let me know which one is your favorite!

I don't own PAW Patrol

Sirens rang out in the darkness. I was laying on something and there was little bit of drool on my chin. As I opened my eyes a the dark green tent wall was inches from my face. I was starting to get used to the sirens every morning and was half awake when it went off. I sat up and pulled my hat out from under me. It was a simple green baseball cap with a tree on it. I got off of my bed and and walked towards the door to my tent. I could already hear the twins yipping outside as they, more than likely, followed Patches.

The sun nearly blinded me as I got out of the tent. It was about midday, which is unusual considering we've been waking up at about six every morning. A bark from behind me made me jump as a grey wolf pup came jumping through the bushes. "Timber! You shouldn't scare me like that so early in the morning." He laughed and ran toward the CampOut. "Came on Sad Sap!" he teased, "last one to the lookout is a stinky pup!"

I frowned at the nickname and raced after him. The rest of the pups were already in the elevator when I got there.

.

I was already well awake as the alarm went off, as I was every morning. Even though this one was later in the day, I still ran until we were called. This time Patches decided to join me halfway through. "I have to go make sure the twins are up. Those two can sleep through anything. Meet you at the CampOut Daren." I smiled as the golden retriever walked towards the twins tent.

I turned and started sprinting to the elevator. As I ran to the elevator, a grey pup ran into the bushes toward Sap's tent. Timber up to his old tricks. I ignored him and picked up the pace. As I got to the elevator, I heard a series of yips. Smiling I stepped out to say hi to the twins.

Glitch was ahead of Gadget as they raced to the CampOut with Patches behind them. The two of them had the same black fur with the exact same voice and yips. They hopped into the elevator nearly knocking me over, causing me to giggle. "Good morning to you too."

Just then, Timber and Sap came running through the door.

..

The elevator went up and we passed the locker rooms. Timber kept making fun of "Stinky Sap"' Though I felt bad for Sap, Timber scared me. There was something about the wolf pup that put my fur on edge. "Patches? Why is Sap stinky?" Gadget asked.

"It's nothing but a joke Gadget. Timber and Sap are just playing." With this Sap looked at me and frowned. He seemed disappointed in me. He caught my gaze and snapped his head down. "Alright Timber, jokes over." He stared at me for a second before stepping in line with the rest of us. As the elevator opened my upper body froze.

The entire PAW Patrol was sitting facing us along with Ryder and Jake. We slowly stepped forward into our line-up. The twins on my right and Daren, Timber, and Sap to my left. I put a brave face on and stared directly into Rubble's eyes. The pup, despite his young age, was fairly built and had a determined expression.

I glanced over at the twins. They were looking back at me with panic in their eyes. I nodded to them and stared back Rubble. Surprisingly, Rubble was looking around, skimming us over. The rest of the PAW Patrol and Ryder were doing the same. I calmed down a little.

"Pup dudes, we've called you here today to train with the PAW Patrol. Right Ryder?" The PAW Patrol looked toward Ryder, breaking formation.

"Ryder, sir, we ARE trained." Chase said. The police pup had turned towards Ryder and had cocked his head.

"Chase, pups, trust me on this. These pups are well trained. Now, go get out to the field. Daren, you're in charge of warm-ups."

...

As we got to the field, Daren, I'm guessing the Camp Patrol's leader, had us line up on the field. Ryder was in the lookout talking to Jake about something as we warmed-up. The first thing I noticed when I saw the group was the twins. Glitch and Gadget were easily the youngest pups here, but were fairly calm. If only Rubble was like that. He was hyper and had kept mispronouncing my name. 'Jace' he would call me. I still love him like a brother, we all do. It's like a little family.

"Alright pups, first things first." Daren said as he walked in front of us, "Let's give the PAW Patrol warm CampPatrol welcome!" The other pups stood still as the campers circled around them. They leaned down on their front paws and let out a low howl. They started howling to the sky getting higher in pitch as they went.

"Come on guys, join in!" one of the twins, Glitch?, said. We smiled and joined in the circle. Getting down on our front legs like the others a smile crept onto my face. Though silly, this got me excited. There was something about howling together that filled me with energy.

"Alright, alright," Daren said as he stepped out of the circle."Now let's warm-up. One lap around the field, LET'S MOVE!" he yelled and ran off, taking an early lead. I ran off after him trailing Timber, and Marshall. Daren a LONG way ahead of us and constantly gaining. Marshall was about to pass Timber as we finished the lap, when he trip and fell over the finish line. Daren was already there and didn't look like he'd broke a sweat.

I was tired and was slowly starting to slow down when I heard a howl. Sap was passing me as we crossed the line. As I finished I looked back to see how the other pups were doing. The twins were leading followed by Rocky, Skye, Patches, and Rubble. The twins, being younger, had a lot more energy.

As everyone finished, Daren called out the ranking order. "Alright, the running order goes as follows: Me, Marshall, Timber, Sap, Chase, Glitch, Gadget, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, Patches, and Rubble. Now, how about a quick game?" I looked up at Daren. His attitude changes from a coach to a normal, playful pup. "Alright campers, how about a quick game of name tag."

"Alright! I love that game!" Skye called. "Can I be it first?"

"Sure thing, but let's set some boundaries." He looked toward the CampOut. "How about between here and the campout? Now spread out!" We spread out around the field leaving Skye in the middle. "Go!"

Skye started running straight toward Rubble. "Marshall!" he called and Marshall ran toward Daren. The shepherd waited for Marshall to get close before calling out "Glitch!". Suddenly, the small pup was behind me and tagged me out. Stunned I stood still before going to the sideline.

A few minutes later, after the twins won name tag, Ryder and Jake came out of the CampOut. "Alright pups, me and Jake have decided to have a little competition. The CampPatrol will be running an obstacle course with their gear and the PAW Patrol will be running the same course back at the LookOut."


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. I know I am not the best writer and that my chapters are kind of short, but I am going to start making longer chapters with more from here on out. If you want to talk to me just PM me I would like to thanks Actual Atlas for the advice and, as always, replies are loved and wanted.

Please let me know if you would like to add your OC to the mix or if you would like to use mine.

This chapter will be the PAW Patrol talking about the Camp back at home and the Camp Patrol training for the competition.

.

"A competition? Against the PAW Patrol?!" Patches cried out as Jake talked to the campers. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem very fair. We lack the experience that they have with their gear." She seemed more nervous than angry. The PAW Patrol had said their goodbye's and left to go home. I took my hat off and wiped it across my forehead before looking back at her. Timber and Daren rushed to the locker rooms to get changed while the rest of us tried to stop Patches from having a panic attack.

"Patches, calm down. There's nothing to be nervous about. We've been training and waiting for a challenge like this." She looked at me and took a deep breath in. The twins looked at me. Thier blue eyes shone with hope and pride. I smiled and got down to their level. "How about you two? Are you nervous about all of this? It's been a pretty busy day."

"Today was awesome!" Gadget yelled. "We beat some of the PAW Patrol in a race and in name tag! If only they brought their gear! We could have made so many technological improvements!

I sat back up and looked at Patches. "What is there to be nervous about? If we win we win, and if we lose we lose."

Jake, being quiet through all of this spoke up. "Ryder expects you guys to win. The PAW Patrol have gotten too confident and have stopped training. He still trusts them, but he wants them to start training with you dudes. Now go get your gear. We had a late start today and I still don't think you dudes got the hang of your stuff." With that he walked to the CampOut to get his gear.

Patches was still breathing a little heavy. "Patches, go calm down and get a drink of water from your bowl. I'll take the twins to go get ready." She walked off toward her red tent. "Glitch, Gadget, on me!" The small pups followed marched behind me as we made our way to the CampOut. The small parade brought a smile to my face.

..

Me and Timber ran to the locker room after Jake told us about the challenge. A race against the PAW Patrol? I love running, so I love racing. The wind running down my fur, and the energy that flows through me as my feet leave the ground. I live for it. Timber just loves showing off. He wants to prove that he's the best. That's kind of hard to prove when you're not. I do have to give him credit, he's kept me on my toes. The wolf is incredibly strong and often spends his time alone in the woods doing...something. I looked in the mirror. My suit was midnight black and I sported a black biker helmet. I flipped my visor up and clipped my bag on my back.

I heard a few yips as Sap and the twins walked in. "Hey Daren, you mind helping these two? I need to get my gear." Sap said as the twins ran past him.

"We don't need to be babied. We can get ourselves dressed!" Glitch said as she opened her locker.

"Alright then." He pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "Make sure Gadget remembers his goggles." He walked toward his locker.

"Sure thing man. I'll take good care of the babies." I mocked so the twins could here.

"Hey we're not babies!" Gadget cried as he equipped his PupBag. The twins were wearing matching dark purple suits and helmets. Their PupBags were purple as well. "We're here for a reason you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You two are some of the smartest pups I've met." And I meant it. Despite being the youngest pups in the camp, these pups were geniuses. The first time I looked in their tent they were programing their own goggles to have night vision. If only they could stay organized. They were always leaving messes everywhere and forgetting things, like Gadget's goggles.

"We know." Glitch said with a certain cockiness in her voice, She was wearing the same outfit as Gadget."We're the smartest we know too."

"What about me?" Sap grinned as he and he put cap back on. He was wearing a dark green suit with his usual green cap. He was wearing a dark green backpack to match. "I think I'm pretty smart."

The twins grinned. "Yeah, Sap your pretty smart, but we're smarter." I grinned. Those twins were always fun to be around. Cracking jokes and putting everyone in their place.

"Alright slow paws!" Timber yelled as he walked into the locker room. He was wearing a suit about as grey of his fur and he was wearing matching boots. "Let's get to training! Where's Patches!"

"She was still freaking out. Should be here in a second." Sap said.

"Well, Sad Sap, can you make sure she hurries?"

"Don't call me that. It's just Sap."

"Whatever you say. _Sad_ Sap" He snickered before heading out the room.

"What is his deal?" Sap said sighing.

"Beats me. Anyway, I'll see you in the field Sap. Twins! On me!" The purple pups lined up and marched with me out of the locker rooms. I loved my job.

…

"Ryder, do we really need to train?" Rubble asked. "We have a lot more experience than the camp pups." The younger pup was lying under a tree outside the LookOut. He rolled over on his side and started to doze off.

"Nope. You won't to do a thing unless you want to." He seemed annoyed with the team's laziness. "But, don't underestimate the Camp Patrol. They may not have the field experience, but they're still going to be a challenge to beat." With that he went to the Look Out.

Letting out a yawn, I layed down beside Rubble. The rest of the pups joined us in a big, snuggly pile. "Hey guys?" Zuma said as he picked his head off Marshall's stomach. "What do you think about those other pups? I thought Daren was pretty cool."

I felt someone lift their head off my back paw and spoke up. "Ehh. They seem okay." Rocky said. "There's something about Timber. He kept looking at me funny." Chase moved out from under me, causing my head to hit the ground.

"Hey!" I yelped clutching my head. "Can we stop moving around and just lay back down?"

"Sorry Skye. The twins were...unexpected. I never imagined pups that young to ever join come close to joining the PAW Patrol. How do we know that they are ready?"

"Well...we haven't seen them in gear yet. Tomorrow will be their big test, and not just the twin's."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I would like to take a nap." Rubble said with a yawn.

With that we snuggled back together and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Welcome to the 4th chapter of Pup Camp! I really do appreciate everyone reading my story! My family is going through some tough times right now and it puts a smile on my face to see the replies. Plus, with marching band interviews and stuff going on (Go New Kent) I've been kinda busy. I really need OC's! I'm planning on starting a special story involving different OC's. If I don't get enough OC's I will have to come up with some more of my own, which I probably will anyway. I want to make a truly interactive experience with my viewers by using their characters and suggestions. Please PM me! I'm very approachable and will probably respond within a few hours (1-4). Any way, thank you for checking out my story!

-Zookers

.

(Patches' View)

"Hey, Patches, Timber said to hurry up." Sap said as I walked into the locker room. Something seemed to be bothering him. He had his hat pulled down a little bit lower and his normal, happy and helpful mood was gone. I grabbed him as he walked by looking him in the eyes. They were their usual shade of emerald green, but they were less lively. They didn't have that spark that made him so...Sap.

"Are you okay Sap? You seem down."I asked as he shook my paw off.

"Timber, what else would I be sad about." he growled. He stared at me down. I never see him this mad unless it was Timber. There was something about Timber that always made him angry. Something about what he always said. "I hate being called Sad Sap."

"Why? I understand that you don't like being called names, but why that name?"

"Nothing, alright? There's nothing special about that stupid name." With that he stormed away. Touchy subject? Yep. Gonna ignore it? Nope.

I put on my white suit and followed him out the door. My bag was a matching cloud white and it was full of various medical supplies. They tried to give me a little nurse's cap, but I refused as it was degrading.

When I got to the field the rest of the pups were well into training. Timber had activated the claws on his boots and was jumping at a log, already covered in scratches. Gadget was having target practice with his grapple and Sap was using his lasso on a different target beside him. Daren was running over hurdles and Jake was doing pullups. I walked over to Jake and sat at the ready. "Jake, Patches is ready for duty!" I barked

He hopped down and knelt beside me slightly out of breath. "Patches I want you to start working more on your endurance. Run through the trails in the woods for a while." He turned around and jumped back up to the pullup bar. I sighed. Great. Running. I hate long distances, but Jake's orders are the final at the Camp.

I took off to the a dirt trail that headed up through the mountain. The trail was about five paws wide and trees were only a few paws off of the trail. I always hated the woods. I'm fine with it during the day, but when it's dark... it freaks me out. The woods always brought back bad memories. P

.. (Chase's View)

"Umm...Oh! I got it! Zuma!" Rocky said. We were laying down under the same tree playing a game of word link. The last word was chocolate and we were trying to get to Tricycle. "Your turn Chase."

"Ummm…" My mind wasn't blank, I just wasn't focused on the game. I couldn't stop thinking about...stuff. I looked over at Everest. Her beautiful fur glowed with the sun setting over the mountain peak. Her blue, icy eyes caught my gaze. A small grin grew on my face. We'd been seeing each other for a couple days, but no one knew about us. The last time a PAW Patrol member was dating someone, Ryder got a little bit ….umm... opinionated?

Anyway, the pups weren't allowed to date as long as they're in the PAW Patrol. So we kept it a secret, everyone has one right? "Chase?" Zuma said breaking my train of thought. "Come on dude, It can't be hawd to find a wowd that has something to do with me."

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought." I looked back up at the mountain. The sun was barely visible. "Hey guys, how about we turn in? It's getting dark out."

"I think Rubble's ahead of you." Marshall giggled. The younger pup was laying on his back snoring. A yawn escaped from the dally's mouth. "But I think I'm going to join him."

One by one the pups left to go to sleep, leaving only me and Everest. It was now fairly late at night and the moon shone bright over the mountain. "Hey Chase," Everest walked over and rubbed her head against me. "Jake will probably be staying at the CampOut tonight, do you want to walk me up the mountain?" She stared at me, her eyes ever so beautiful in the dark.

"Sure thing. I know how big baby you are in the dark." I mocked. She pushed me to the ground a playfully held me down.

"Well, at least I'm not getting picked on by a big baby!" She growled. I pushed her off of me and she ran into the woods. I got up and ran after her, catching up to her as she slowed to a walk. We always walked home since the cars we use would wake the pups. Plus it's more romantic.

Halfway through the ran across a clearing. A lone tree sat in the middle and a large group of owls sat of its branches. Everest stopped walking and turned to face me. She had sad look on her face. "Chase...what are we doing? It's not that I don't like you,but...we can't keep this up."

I started to frown and my ears drooped down. "I know what yo-" There was rustling in the woods around clearing. Everest stood in front of me growling, her natural defensive instincts kicking in. I stood beside her taking the same position with my ears perked.

"Can you two chill out!" Patches said walking through the bushes. "It's just me."

"Oh, hey! Your, um, Patches, right?" Everest said as the golden retriever walked toward us. Everest cocked her head sideways. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"I could ask you two the same question." She looked from me to Everest and back. "But I think I already have my answer." she smiled. Everest, not so much. She growled and took a step toward Patches. "Geez calm down! I didn't insult you or anything."

"Don't tell anything to anyone Goldy."

Patches stepped back a whimpered. "Look, I'm not a gossiper or anything. Besides it's not a big deal that you two like each other."

"It kinda is. Ryder doesn't let anyone in the patrol date." I said calmly. I took a step in front of Everest and looked her in the eyes. I whispered to her. "Calm down."

Patches didn't seem scared anymore, or at least not of Everest. "Do you mind helping me get back to the CampOut? I got off the trail about an hour ago." She was scared of something.

"Sure thing." Everest said as she walked past Patches and I into the woods. "Come on! I knew these trails like the back of my paw!"

(About half an hour later)

Well, me and Everest's romantic walk turned into a nature walk with Patches. I'm not really going to complain, it was nice to get to spend a little bit more time on an individual level with one of the new pups. Patches, despite being a little on edge, was a really cool pup! We explained to her the whole Ryder relationship stuff and she told us about her life. She grew up in a nearby city called Prani and she studied with her owner during medical school.

"Patches!" A grey mixed breed walked up to us as we approached the CampOut. His tail was wagging and his light green eyes glowed in the darkness. "We've been waiting for you! It's almost lights out!"

"Hey Sap! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I got lost on the mountain." The two started walking to a small campfire a couple yards from the tents. "Chase, Everest, come on! Join us!" she called.

"What about Jake?" Everest asked as she looked around her.

"He's already asleep, but he knows that we do this every night."

"Do what?" I asked as we followed the two pups.

"Every night we gather around the campfire and use our call-outs. We rarely use them in the day so we use it to get us hyped for tomorrow." Sap was practically barking with excitement.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." I smiled and followed the pups to the fire. Daren, Timber, and the twins were already by the fire. Their eyes perked up when they saw us.

"Welcome pups to fire callout!" Daren said. "I assume that Sap and Patches told you what this is?" He smiled when he received a nod from Sap. "Good. How about you start Chase?"

"Ummm. Sure." I said as I took a step forward. I puffed out my chest as usual, even though I was out of uniform. "Chase is on the case!" Everest was next followed by Patches, Sap, Timber, Glitch, Gadget, and finally Daren.

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

"When you get scratches, count on Patches!"

"This ranger lives for danger!"

"Unleash the beast!"

"Glitch is online!"

"Gadget's good to go!"

"Run 'til you're done!"

The shear energy these pups had in their callouts shocked Everest and me. Callouts were always something formal and a lot less energetic. We always took it for granted, but these pups relish in it. They just want to be heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading, please leave replies! I will always need OC's so please PM me some! I had an idea to start a skype group for young writers in this fandom. If interested please PM me no information about your personal life will be visible unless you are okay with. I have also put a poll up asking about who your favorite OC is. I will probably start doing more polls and asking different questions.

.

(Timber's View)

I run. I lose control every night. I go through different moods nightly. Sometimes I pass out a couple hours before dawn and sometimes I don't sleep. Sometimes I remember every vivid detail and sometimes it's all a blur. I wish I could stop. I use to choose to hunt every night. It was a way for me to release the anger for my parents.

I always woke up a few hours later in the same spot I always do. It was a small cave with a clear lake inside and only a small amount of light coming from the entrance. I sat up and stretched my back. My eyes were already adjusting to the lack of light as I walked over to the lake. I took a quick drink before stepping into it to clean my paws. The lake around turned slightly red as I washed the blood out of my fur. A small tear rolled down my cheek as I mourned the animal. I hated this. I wish it would all just end and I could live my life without worry. I wish I could go my day to day without wondering what I killed. Or who.

Clean and with tears streaming down my face, I walked out of the cave and the snow chilled my paws . The entrance was located near bear rock and had a gorgeous view overlooking Adventure Bay. The sea sparkled as the sun broke over the water's edge. I walked down the mountain and found the trail back to the camp. I never wanted this in life. I want to stop. I want it to end. I want to be normal.

..

(Daren's view)

I woke up a little bit earlier this morning. I was running through the trail leading to the top of Jake's Mountain. It was a couple hours before the alarms go off signaling the start of training. I rolled in the snow before I started, letting it ease the aches in my back. A little bit into the running I saw Timber step onto the trail leading back to the CampOut. We silently passed each other on the way to the CampOut. We had a quiet understanding about him going to the woods. Jake never asked and I never told.

I continued my trek up the mountain trail and came across a small stream. I leaped across and it, admiring the water as I soared over it. I easily cleared the water and landed gracefully in the snow. The feeling of flying through the air under my own power always brought back memories of Ryan.

…

I was just a young pup living in Brightwood. There were buildings and skyscrapers all around me. I woke up every morning with a perfect view over the city gazing at all buildings below and the shadows they made. Ryan and I were early risers. He always had on his red beanie covering his blonde hair. His eyes were a dark hazel and he would fight to the death to prove they weren't brown. He usually wore dark blue jeans and a T-Shirt. His face was flawless, except for his slightly large ears.

Every morning we would go for a run through the streets and on the roofs. The feeling of soaring from building to building, ledge to ledge always brought us happiness. We would go for a couple hours before we head toward the RollerDome for work. We taught new skaters, pups and people alike. Everything was perfect.

….

"Where did you go Ryan? Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered. Pushing Ryan out of my head for the time being, I took off running through the trails again.

…..

(Sap's view)

Everything was dark. All I could see was a pup, golden and beautiful. She had an angelic glow around her. I tried to run to her, to be with this perfect pup would make my life so happy. But something was stopping me. I couldn't move and I couldn't cry out to her. Another pup with a red, hateful glow to his eyes walked up behind her. The pup grabbed her and took her away while she screamed for mercy. And through all of it I couldn't move. I could only watch as an angel died in front of me.

And then I woke up.

I was covered in sweat and I felt slightly cold. I sat staring at the roof of my tent as I took in a deep breath. I decided to get up and walk around outside. The alarms have not gone off yet so I a little bit of time to kill. As I walked I noticed Timber come down the path leading up the mountain and into his tent. He seemed tired and looked like he hadn't slept.

Patches came out of her tent and went over to her water bowl. She was half asleep and her fur was ruffled up. As I approached her my heart paced a little bit faster. "Hey Patches!" I called.

She turned around suddenly. "Hey Sap, what are you doing up this early." She wouldn't make eye contact with me and kept moving around awkwardly.

"Couldn't sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just had this weird dream that's got me on edge." She kept looking around her, especially towards the woods. "I've had the past few nights and I can't help but feel it means something..."

"I'm sorry to hear that Patches. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Since you're up, can you take care of the twins for me? Thanks." and with that she walked back towards the tent, not waiting for my answer.

I headed towards the purple tent on the other side of the camp. I don't mind watching the twins. They always put a smile to my face and were mature for their age. That and they were smart. Very smart. I opened the purple door and peered inside. The two pups were sharing the same blanket wrapped up with their backs to each other, their jet black coats making it hard to tell whose paws were whose. I stepped into the tent and almost tripped over a wrench in the floor. I picked it up and put it by the small table to my left. On the table was various gear from vizors to boots. The pups were taking them apart and remaking them to be more efficient and energy smart.

I finally walked over to the pups and gave Glitch and nudge with my nose. She shut her eyes tighter and started to stretch. I started taking the blanket off of her and Gadget and the other pup started stretching as well. After stretching, they simultaneously opened their dark green eyes."C'mon you two we're getting up a little bit earlier today."

"Sap? Where's Patches at?" Gadget asked. He was turning his his paw around from where he had slept on it.

"She's tired and asked me to get you two up while she caught a few more winks. Now let's go! We've got a big day today!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys as always for the support! There is nothing special I have to say today. As always please leave replies and suggestions.

.

(Sap's View)

I few hours later we were all in uniforms at the top of the CampOut. We had gone through warm-ups and were waiting for Ryder and the PawPatrol to call us. Jake was sitting over on the sofa with his PupPad, the twins were playing PupPupBoogie2 and the rest of us were out on the balcony. A cool breeze washed over us and Patches started to shiver. I stepped closer to her and she leaned her head against me. She always complained about her unnaturally thin fur.

"Dudes, come back in here! Ryder is calling!" Jake yelled as his PupPad started ringing. The pups quickly turned the game off, came back inside and lined up. Jake brushed his hair over before finally answering the call. "Camp Patrol reporting for training Ryder!" he called. The entire PAW Patrol was standing at attention matching us. It was kind of intimidating knowing that we were about to compete against such experienced pups.

"Thanks Jake. Today the PAW Patrol and the Camp Patrol will begin an all-day obstacle course." Ryder pressed a button on his PupPad bringing up a cartoonish version on both the PAW Patrol's and the camper's screens of robot dummies. "There are three rescues in each course. Each team will have to work together to save the dummies and fix their injuries. Then they must take them back to the CampOut or the Lookout. We will now sign off and the race will begin! Jake you know what you need to do! Ryder out!" The screen cut back to the PupTags screen and Jake stepped back in front of us.

"Alright pup dudes! There was a canoe accident along the river! The crashed dude is stuck in the water and the current is too strong for him to get back to shore. We need to find him along the river and help him get back to dry land." He pressed a purple tag with circuits and wires on it. A black pup and van appeared on the screen. The pup got into the van and an antenna on the top sent out a signal. "Glitch, I need you to use your van and spy cams to find the crash site."

The younger, black pup yipped. "Glitch is online!"

Jake scrolled over to a black tag with an outline of a winged foot. A grey shepherd with a black helmet and boots popped up on the screen. The pup's boots had wheels pop out of them and it showed him jumping to a small island in the river. "Daren, I'll need you to try and get over to the dummy. Use your roller blades to try and jump over to him. Sap," Jake pointed to me as a cartoonish version of me popped on the screen. He was riding on a small ATV with Daren beside him. "I'll need you to drive Daren to the crash. Then I'll need you to secure him with your rope in case he falls in. Them we'll all pull him and the dummy through the water."

"Run 'til you're done!"

"This ranger lives for danger!"

Jake cut off the screen. "The rest of you come with us! We have to work as a team! Let's go Camp Patrol!" he yelled. The pups howled as they ran over to the slide and Jake went down a fireman's pole.

I was the first down the slide with Daren right behind me. I landed on the ground and ran straight to my ATV. Since we sleep in tents, we don't have the fancy pup houses the PAW Patrol has, but we do still have vehicles. The ATV was a dark green and had a clear wind visor on it with four-wheel drive. Daren was right beside me as I hopped in. Glitch and and Gadget had were just getting into their vans. The vans were identical on the outside , but different on the inside. Glitch's van was full of monitors and drone control, while Gadget's were full of… well gadgets. A couple seconds later a drone flew out of one of the vans and started searching the area.

Jake came out of the lookout on his own ATV and went over to Timber. Timber was riding a small, grey three-wheeler with a special metal ram at the front. The ran was made to help push debris out of the way. "Timber, can you get Gadget and help Glitch search for the crash site?"

"Sure thing Jake!" he said as he rode towards one of the black vans.

Jake came towards me and Daren. "You'll have to wait here with Glitch. If I get word from any of the pups, I'll let you know. For now, I'm going to go help Gadget and Timber." with that he revved up his ATV and hit the trails.

A few minutes of silence passed before Daren spoke up. "I wonder how the PAW Patrol is doing. Do you think they've found the crash yet?" He had a look of worry on his face.

"Ummm… I'm not sure." I said a little bit worried myself. "If they have I'm sure we'll catch up!"

..

(Skye's view)

"This is pointless!" I said as I continued looking for the dummy. "I'll never find the dummy at this rate!" It had been nearly half an hour since I started looking. It took about fifteen minutes just to get the copter off the ground since I was half asleep. Why did we have to have this competition so early!

I kept complaining to myself when my PupTag went off. "Skye we've found the crash site!" Ryder yelled through my PupTag. "Meet me by the elephant tree and I'll take you there."

"Sure thing Ryder" I changed directions and started on my way towards Ryder. Below me was a beautiful meadow full of tulips and daisies. I could tell just by their smell that the bees had already been around them and that they were well pollinated. I had always loved flowers since I was little.

…

I was a young pup when my parents died. My mom worked at the large supermarket in Carolston. She would work long shifts every night while my dad stayed home with me. I would stay up, or at least try to, until she got home. She would them pick me up, put me in bed and cover me in my pink blanket with flowers on it.

One night she didn't come back. I waited and waited and found myself in my bed the next morning. My dad had put me to sleep last night, but he had called my aunt Catherine to watch me. I didn't see my dad for a few days and one night aunt Catherine took me away. We went to her house in the mountains of West Virginia. I was there for a few years and loved the high altitudes and the beautiful views.

I was sitting out on the top of the mountain when my aunt came outside. It had been three years to the day that my mom didn't come back. She sat down beside me and asked if I wanted to know what had happened to them. I was quiet for a little bit before I finally told her yes. She took a flower out of the ground and gave it to me to look at. She told me that the store my mom had worked at was robbed that day. My mom had stepped up to face the robber and was shot through the nose. The shot killed her instantly. She then told me that my dad wanted to leave me. He wanted to be alone and to not have to remember his mate. Aunt Catherine growled as she talked about him. She would never have left a child without their true parents. She told me to never go looking for my father. To forget about him and to consider him dead. She wanted to protect me. If only I had listened.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting as much (I would like to post almost every other day).I'm finally done with my Marching Band tryouts and can finally give my full attention to my writing. Start expecting a longer and more frequent chapters. Please answer my poll for my OC's. I would like to know which of them is the fan-favorite/favorites. Though I can't say if this will affect the story, It would make me feel better. Without further ado, let's continue the competition!

.

(Rocky's View)

The wind from Skye's helicopter ran over my fur as Ryder and I waited to lead her to the river. She landed and hopped out of her helicopter and she removed her goggles. Her glorious pink eyes looked through me and my heart skipped a beat as she passed. Her voice, annoying to sum, always had a charm to my ears. "Alright Ryder, do you need me to head with you or do you want meet to wait here to take the dummy to Marshal?" Marshal was told to wait back at the Lookout with his medical equipment to give the dummy an exam.

"No Skye, come with us. We'll need you to make sure that no one gets sent down the river." He turned and walked into the woods toward the river. "Come on! This is a race remember!"

She bounded past me and I shook my head to stop daydreaming. I ran after her and was only a few paws behind. The forest was beautiful with the sun leaking through the leaves and boulders thrown to either side of the dirt path. A butterfly came out a flew around me=. It was so distracting I didn't notice Skye had stopped. I tried to slow down, but I crashed into Skye and landed on top of her. "Hehe.. Sorry Skye. Guess I got a little bit distracted." The butterfly came down from above and landed on top of my nose, causing me to sneeze.

"It's okay Rocky." She let out a little giggle as the butterfly came down in front of her. Now that it was still I could get a good look at it. It was light blue and slightly smaller than most butterflies i've seen. Just as soon as it appeared, it left flying off into the distance. We sat and stared at it for second before Ryder broke the silence.

"The island's too small for you to land on Skye and we don't have Marshal for you to fly over." Marshal had gotten over his fear of flying and had been trained to land, and pickup various people. "Zuma, do you think you can swim over there and put the harness on?"

"Suwe thing Wyder. Hey Skye," Zuma called. "Can you hook me up to the helicoptew. The watew is pwetty stwong hewe and I don't want to be bwought downstweam. Keep it loose so It doesn't pull me out of the water, but be weady to pull me if I caught in the tide."

"Sure thing Zuma. She walked over to her helicopter and brought her vest over to him." She clipped it onto his back over his scuba gear. They whispered something before Skye stepped away her cheeks red. I felt a pinch of jealousy. It just never seemed fair that my best friend could talk to the girl I liked, but I couldn't.

I let out a sigh before stepping over beside Rubble and Ryder. Ryder tapped his headset and gave Skye and Zuma the go-ahead. Skye took off slowly and gave the rope some slack to let Zuma move freely Zuma dove into the water and started swimming towards the small island. The water began pulling him downstream, so he turned on his rotors to push himself back on track.

After a few more minutes of swimming, Zuma reached the dummy. He unclipped Skye's harness and put it on the dummy. He tugged on the rope and and waved Skye off. I watched as she brought the dummy up and over to Ryder. "Great job Skye! Help Zuma get back while the rest of us take the dummy to Marshal. Chase sirens!"

I hopped in my truck and followed Ryder and Chase back to Lookout. The sirens went as white noise leaving me time to think about the other pups.

..

(Patches' view)

I could hear the roar of Jake's ATV from inside the CampOut. I had finished setting up my medical lab and was placing a box of IV swabs on the table beside me. Sap and Jake came running in carrying a robotic dummy. It had been made by Ryder to simulate various injuries to help me and Marshal with for medical emergencies. They set him (it?) on the bed and I began running exams from blood pressure to X-rays.

"What do you think the problem is Patche's?" Jake asked.

"He crashed the kayak, but doesn't seem to have any broken bones. He also doesn't have any sort of concussion. He's still unconscious…. I don't really know what caused him to crash…." I stopped for a minute and went deep in thought, exploring my mind for a reason for his crash. What could have caused it? "I got it!" I shouted. I went over a grabbed a glucometer out of a drawer. I checked his "blood" sugar, since he didn't have blood. 43. "Jake he's suffering from hypoglycemia. He's still unconscious, so I need you to give him a glucagon shot."

I pointed to the medical fridge. He ran over. "What does it look like?"

"It's a needle in a red case. Inject it into his arm." He brought the needle over and quickly pushed the needle into the dummies' arm. "He should be fine now, but I'll need to stay here for when he gets up so I can give him a juice."

"Sure thing Patche's. Sap, go with the other pups in the CampOut's top floor. We will have to make sure this "man is okay and then we'll have to see if Ryder and the others are done before we start the next rescue."

"Is it okay if I stay here with Patches? Until the dummy wakes up?" Sap pleaded. Jake smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." He left me and Sap alone with the dummy. We sat awkwardly for a few minutes before he walked over me and gave me a lick on the cheek causing me to blush in surprise. He had never really shown any signs that he liked me. Though I would never complain since I had a crush on him a while ago. He was always sweet and was more caring than the other guys.

"I've liked you for a long time Patches, but I'm to shy to say anything. I don't know what it is, but... Something made me more confident to day." He was blushing and had a slight stutter in his voice. "S-so I was umm wondering if you would like to go into the city s-sometime. Just you and me, if you have time."

"Sap, I'd love to." I leaned forward to give him a lick on the cheek when the dummy went off. "It started playing an automated "Help me", panicking message. I rushed over and grabbed a juice from the fridge. I "fed" it to the robot and he layed back down. I turned my white collar on and started calling Jake. "The dummy is saved Jake."

"Great job dudes! Head back over to the CampOut." He hung up and I turned back towards Sap.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ladies first." he put I paw out in front of him and bowed slightly.

We walked back over to the CampOut and headed to the elevator. Jake was making a call to Ryder when we got to the top floor. We waited and waited, but they didn't answer.

…

(Ryder's View)

Marshal had spent the last hour trying to take care of the dummy. He hadn't figured out what had kept him unconscious. The dummy wouldn't die, but it would remain unconscious until he woke it up. I didn't blame him, he was an excellent fire pup. He just never could remember all diseases and their effects. The pups were all waiting in the LookOut leaving me and him alone.

"Ummm maybe he passed out by low blood pressure? No I already checked that. Didn't I?" He kept walking around in circles trying to revive the robot. My headset rang.

"Hey Ryder." It was Rocky." Your PupPad is ringing up here."

"Oops. Guess I forgot to grab it. I'll be right up there. It's probably the CampPatrol." I turned my headset off. "Come one Marshal. I think the CampPatrol might be done."

With his tail down, he walked out of the medical room and into the elevator. This was a lesson they would have to learn the hard way: no one is the best unless they practice.


End file.
